


Roleplay and Head Pats

by RottenSeoul



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AshEiji are just softies, Cute Ash Lynx, Eiji Deserves the World, Fluff, I don't know how to tag lmao, M/M, Whipped Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenSeoul/pseuds/RottenSeoul
Summary: "Just pretend to be a kittycat, Ash!"
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Roleplay and Head Pats

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, and I know it's Not Good, but I just wanted to participate in Eiji Thirst Week lmao. 
> 
> I don't know how to write titles or summaries, aH.

* * *

“Come on, Ash! For me?”

“No, Eiji, absolutely not.”

“But it’s Halloween!” he whined.

Cute fucker.

“Eiji, I am _not_ wearing those damn cat ears! Not even for you.”

“But you’d be such a cute kitty,” he said, making a face that very closely resembled the “>:(“ emoticon.

Ash almost suggested for Eiji to wear the costume piece but quickly stopped himself. He knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing him dressed so cutely. Eiji would never be able to pry him off or get him to stop kissing him. Instead, Ash huffed and said, “No way in Hell, Eiji.”

“Ash, you don’t understand. I won’t make you, but… you are my baby lynx! It would make me so happy if you did this for me.”

While Eiji was thrilled at the thought, Ash felt embarrassment creep up his cheeks. He quickly turned his head to hide the pink dust spreading over his face. But it was too late, it seemed, as Eiji grabbed his face and squished his cheeks, squealing. If it had been anyone else, Ash would’ve snapped, but because it was his very, very cute boyfriend, he let it slide. ~~He even enjoyed it.~~ Eiji pulled him in closer and nuzzled him. This only made matters worse for Ash, his blush darkening at the close proximity as their noses rubbed together. He nearly screamed when Eiji pressed a soft peck to his lips before pulling away completely. His hand unconsciously went to his mouth, where Eiji’s warmth lingered. The kiss hadn’t been long enough.

It took him a moment to realize that Eiji was probably waiting for a response. “Eiji, I’m too old and too _dangerous_ to be dressing up for Halloween. Just the thought is embarrassing enough. And me, cute? Ha! Please. Eiji, if you want to celebrate, I can run down to the store and buy you some candy.”

“Ashu,” he groaned, his adorable accent peeking through. “Where is the fun in that? I want to see my catboy boyfriend as a real catboy. It’ll be fun. Please? You never let yourself have any fun, you know. I promise there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Don’t be silly—”

“You don’t be silly, Aslan.”

Ash sighed. But Eiji wasn’t finished; he continued: “You can just think of it as some innocent, lighthearted roleplay.”

Ash sputtered. “Wha—wait, WHAT?”

“Aw, you don’t want to roleplay with me, Ashie?” he fake pouted. Cheeky bastard. “Here—just let me put these on you, and I’ll pet your hair just how you like. Like a kitty.”

_He’s enjoying this, isn’t he?_

Ash let out an exasperated sigh. For fuck’s sake. _Or is it fuck sake? Fucks’ sake? Sake of fuck, maybe?_ Whatever. Eiji was the cutest babyboy this world has ever known. How could he say no? Especially when he got head pats out of it? “Eiji… Eh, fuck it. Give them here.”

Eiji squeaked, overjoyed, and flashed his blindingly beautiful smile.

\--

Ash adjusted the headband on his head and shuffled towards Eiji. Eiji was sitting comfortably on the couch with an open book resting on the arm. He had this stunning, soft smile on his sweet lips. He looked so pretty, as always; the look he was giving Ash so utterly adoring. It made Ash’s heart stutter. Cat ears be damned. He wouldn’t let anything ruin this moment for him. He wanted Eiji’s attention and love, wanted his affection. Craved it, actually. Craved his Eiji. _His pretty Eiji, his baby, his little bunny._

 _Fuck, I’m so soft,_ he thought. He was whipped, and he knew it. There was absolutely no denying it at this point. _Fuckfuckfuck, I love him._

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Ash crawled into Eiji’s lap. Making delighted little noises, Eiji pinched and squeezed his cheeks, causing Ash to whine. Eiji cooed over how adorable his “little kittycat” was. Grumbling, a blushing Ash laid in Eiji’s lap, body stretched out across both his legs, head resting off his thigh, where Eiji began playing with his hair and petting him, careful not to knock off the cat ears. A quiet sigh left Ash, all his muscles relaxing with it. He closed his eyes for a second, just enjoying the feeling of his lover stroking his head, then opened them right back up to stare up at him. He was already back to reading his book peacefully. His fingers raked through Ash’s hair at a soothing pace; Ash wanted to just melt into him. As he stared up at the cute boy above him, Ash’s thoughts drifted to how deeply in love with him he was. Eiji was so soft and precious. There was no other way to describe him—well, actually, no, that’s simply incorrect. There were too many ways to describe him—too many words that fit him perfectly, all positive, such as _comforting, gentle, sincere, intelligent, lovely, endearing, abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous, warmhearted, adorable, considerate, cute-as-fuck—_ the list never ends. He could spend days going on. But _precious_ was the best way Ash found to describe him. Not only was it fitting in every sense, but it was also the closest to conveying just how much Eiji meant to him. Eiji was truly Ash’s everything.

Ash still had trouble believing that Eiji was _his_. Not that Eiji was an object or possession—Eiji was not a _thing,_ no, and Ash would never think he was; he was a person, the _best person_ —but Ash could get possessive at times. It was something he struggled with at first. No matter how many times Eiji had assured him that it was okay, that it could even be " _kind of cute_ ," Ash was firm in stressing that Eiji was not something to be _owned_. And no matter how good the thought of him belonging in Ash’s arms made him feel, he would not compromise his lover’s autonomy. It wasn’t until Eiji had put things into perspective for him: neither of them were objects, and they didn’t have to be viewed or treated as such to be considered _each other’s_. It was a mutual relationship, and the feelings were reciprocated. What had really convinced him, however, was the fact that Ash greatly enjoyed being _Eiji’s_. He knew Eiji would never treat him poorly, would never see him as a mere possession. Eiji valued him (something Ash still found difficult wrapping his head around), and belonging to him, being _his_ in every way, made Ash’s heart sing. After some time, he accepted that it was okay for him to be Eiji’s and Eiji to be his.

Ash continued looking at Eiji while thinking about everything he adored about him (which, frankly, was everything. The boy was completely enamored). Eiji never noticed his staring. Ash watched as his eyes darted across the pages of his book. His eyes trailed down Eiji’s face, tracing his delicate features. He appreciated every line and curve. His green gaze was filled with so much love and affection, soft and tender. He looked at the sweet boy above him as if he were the whole world. And he was, as far as Ash was concerned. Eiji was his entire universe.

After a while of staring and fingers running through his hair, Ash reached up and caressed soft skin between both of his hands. Eiji startled slightly, too focused on the words in front of him, then lowered his deep, warm eyes to the boy cradling his face. They made eye contact and held each other’s fond gaze. Eiji never stopped petting him, still careful to avoid knocking off the cat headband. Ash stroked his cheekbones ever so gently. Eiji smiled, oh-so softly. Lovely as ever. Ash smiled back cutely, happy to have his full attention.

“Who’s a good boy?” Eiji praised lightly.

“Hmm?” Ash hummed back, not quite registering what was said, but enjoying the tone of his voice.

“Such a good boy! Good boy, good boy.”

Eiji punctuated his praise by then obnoxiously petting Ash’s blonde hair. This time he paid no mind to the cat ears and just about knocked them off completely. Ash almost instinctively reached up to save them from falling and set them back on correctly, but he managed to stop himself in time and save his dignity. When Eiji ruffled his hair with both hands, Ash only made a deep grunting sound from within his throat and shot to grab Eiji’s hands to tear them out of his pale golden strands.

\--

A few weeks later, Ash finds himself in a similar position; except, this time, he is the one to initiate it.

He’s a man on a mission, rushing to Eiji, who is watching tv on the living room couch. Ash practically jumps on the couch and into Eiji’s lap, straddling him, receiving complaints about him blocking the television.

Eiji is usually the one in Ash’s lap, if any lap-sitting occurs, but Ash knows Eiji enjoys having him on him and in his arms just as much, maybe a little more (not that he could get Eiji to openly admit it), so he ignores him and wraps his arms around his neck. “ _Onii-chaaan_ ,” he teases.

“Aslan,” he says simply. “Is there something you want, baby?” His arms curl around his waist and hold him securely.

Ah. Dammit. He was supposed to make Eiji flustered, not the other way around!

 _Now is not the time to be cute, Eiji,_ he thought sulkily. Rather than voice this, though, he instead proposes, “Let’s roleplay,” with a smirk.

“Huh—”

Before he can finish, Ash is already sinking into his lap, head resting on his thigh. “Let’s roleplay,” he says again, “I’ll be the kitty, and you’ll pet me.” He’s already grabbing Eiji’s hand and bringing it to his hair. Eiji chuckles and obeys, much to Ash’s pleasure. On Halloween, Eiji had been the one more enthusiastic about their “roleplay,” but now the tables have turned. If Ash had a tail, it would be swaying contentedly (or, really, he would be wagging it like a puppy).

“Who’s my precious lynxieboy?” Eiji croons lovingly.

“Me,” Ash smiles, eyes closed and hips wiggling in place of a tail.

“That’s right, love. You’re my pretty baby.” His hand scrunches the silky blonde strands. “You would make a good therapy cat.”

Ash is caught between responding with _“Damn right”_ and falling asleep. He feels unbelievably warm with Eiji’s hand in his hair and his low humming and his body warmth seeping into Ash’s soul. Eiji is such an angel. An actual angel. And Ash loves him, so, so much. He makes Ash feel warm and happy and soft and content and loved. Eiji is the best thing that has ever happened to Ash, and he truly doesn’t know what he would do without him. Eiji has made him a fool in love.

Eiji goes back to watching tv, his view no longer obstructed, fingers still brushing through silky locks.

“So, next Halloween, are you going to dress up like a Playboy Bunny for me?”

_“Ash!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work :/ I came up with the idea and wrote the whole thing within two hours with no sleep, and this prompt is from, like, three days ago? I wish I took more time and followed the prompt better, but whatever. This is my first written fic, so yay! This just leaves room for improvement. ♥︎


End file.
